


Joel

by Nat (Art_lover_Lina)



Series: The last of us [2]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Ellie loves Joel, Ellie singing, Family, I love Joel too much, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Tommy is a good uncle, guitar playing, i actually recorded myself reading and singing this, not really but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_lover_Lina/pseuds/Nat
Summary: Ellie singing to Joel...but he's not there anymore
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie & Tommy (The Last of Us)
Series: The last of us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818235
Kudos: 6





	Joel

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel Song by Hayley Seal <3, it’s so beautiful go listen to it on YouTube.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YloPX-VG5c  
> I was taking a shower & then this song came up and in my TLOU2 depression, all I could think about was Ellie singing this. (changed some things just to fit the Ellie-Joel relationship)

“I do everything you ask,  
I’ll always go where you go,  
I am your friend…  
Still, despite your lack of faith in me  
& now your threats, I just  
Saved you yet again”  
Ellie sang, her fingers moving on the guitar graciously, it was the last thing Joel had taught her.  
This one wasn’t one of his songs though, she’d written it, for him. She’d done most of the lyrics in the past few months, but some she’d been putting the words together for years now. Those were her feelings towards him, their relationship, everything she felt was poured into those heartbreaking lyrics he would not be hearing.  
A tear slipped into the last chorus as Ellie’s voice broke.  
“Has anyone,  
But your closest kin  
Ever done more for you…  
Ever done more, for you”  
-That was beautiful- Tommy showed up from behind, hands clapping and a big smile, one he wore around Ellie, ever since…  
-It was nothing- Ellie said putting down the guitar.   
Tommy took a chair, placing it next to Ellie, -hey, that was honestly one of the best songs I’ve EVER heard- he moved his hands around showing how much he meant his words, -seriously, Ellie, he…my brother would’ve been proud-  
-I know he is- Ellie’s face was distorted in pain as she tried to hold back the tears, her brows furrowed as if she were angry, though there was nothing other than pain now. She understood it wasn’t her fault, she just wished he was here so they could…  
-It’s okay to cry kiddo- Tommy said trying to comfort her, his hand patting her lightly on the back.  
Tears began running down her face at the nickname, Joel, used to call her. Ellie pressed her face against, Tommy’s shoulder, crying her heart out like she hadn’t in months.  
After she calmed down, Tommy picked up the guitar, handing it to her, -would you sing it for me?-  
Ellie looked at him, hesitant, she drew out a shaky breath, -okay- she said with a smile.  
-Was it for him?- she shook her head, her fingers accommodated to play the first accord,  
-It’s about us, him and me- Tommy smiled, sitting back, giving her space to compose her self and play.  
“Can I tell you something,  
If you promise not to tell another soul?  
We’ve been through…much together  
You & I,   
We’re making it up as we go”.  
-That song sure is something special- Tommy didn’t try to hide his tears, he was happy, -I’m so glad Joel took that job that found you two-  
Ellie shrugged, like a teenager not sure how to express herself properly without feeling awkward, -yeah, me too- she giggled.  
-Well, I gotta go, see you later Ellie-  
Ellie sighed, she looked out the window to the yard outside, the trees, the people from…-Joel is never coming back- she whispered to herself, as if she had finally come to terms with it. She hugged herself in his oversized jacket, thinking on how it felt as if he was there, hugging her, telling her “everything’s going to be all right baby girl” and she’d know everything would be, because he was with her.  
She wasn’t religious, but she knew that wherever he was now, he would be watching over her.


End file.
